User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
Eli woke on Saturday morning with Clare on the brain. He loved waking uup thinking about her. He couldn't wait to see her again. They had decided that he would meet them at the beach so he started to get ready. Around 9 o'clock, he got into his hearse and started towards the beach. Once he finally got there, he saw Clare and her parents were just arriving as well. He parked his car and jumped out running to help her mom with an ice chest. "Why thank you young man" Mrs. Edwards said. "No problem" Eli smiled at her. "Hey Clare" He said meeting her eyes. "Hi Eli" She smiled shyly at him and his heart fluttered. "Mom, Dad, this is my friend Eli. Eli these are my parents" "It's nice to mee to Mr. and Mrs. Edwards." Eli said, extending a hand to Mr. Edwards. Mr Edwards looked at Eli for a moment, then at Clare. Finally, he took Eli's hand. "Likewise" he said stiffly. "Let's go find a table, shall we?" Mrs. Edwards said quickly. "Okay, let's go" Clare said. They all walked down the sand looking for a table, and found one in the shade. "Why don't you and Eli go find some sea shells or something?" Mrs. Edwards asked Clare. Mr. Edwards looked sour at this suggestion but said nothing. "Okay Mom" Clare said. Eli and Clare took their shoes off and headed towards the water. "I'm sorry about my dad" Clare said. "No, it's totally okay" Eli said "You're his little princess, he's gotta watch out for you by drilling the guys you bring home. It's his job" He smiled at Clare, and suddenly they both felt better. Clare reached for his hand and they walked along the beach. They had gathered a lot of sea shells and had started to get hungry, so they went back to the table in hopes of food. Unfortunately, the Edwards' were fighting. Clare was mortified. Why couldn't they behave themselves for one day?! She asked herself. And not only that, but did they have to fight about her? "I just don't understand why you didn't specify that she was to invite a girl! Like Alli! Not some thug teenage boy with nail polish and a car!" Mr Edwards was yelling. "We agreed she could invite a friend, we never discussed who the friend could be" Mrs Edwards argued back. Eli was standing there, awkwardly staring at the ground while Clare fought back the tears of humiliation. "Maybe I should just go" Eli said, trying to end the arguments. "Maybe you should!" Mr Edwards screamed. "Dad!" Clare yelled. "I will not have another slut for a daughter, do you hear me Clare!?" Mr Edwards bellowed. "I'm not a slut!" Clare hollered. "And neither is Darcy!" "She had sex out of wedlock didn't she?!" Mr Edwards demanded. "She was raped and you know it!" Mrs Edwards screamed. "Well how do we know that?! She lied about everything! I bet Clare lies too! She's probably off having sex with that dammned hooligan in the back of his deth-mobile!" Mr Edwards yelled at his wife. "Wait, we're not doing anything I assure you sir" Eli tried to calm things down, but Clare's father was only angered more at the reminder that Eli was still there. "Get the hell out of here you little shit!" Mr Edwards bellowed at Eli. "Dad stop it!" Clare begged, "He's my best friend!" "I don't care Clare! You're never to see him again!" Her father yelled. "Stop it right now!" Mrs Edwards yelled at him. "Clare hasn't done anything wrong, don't scream at her when you're mad at me! That's not fair!" "Life's not fair!" Mr Edwards screamed. "Leave!!" He yelled at Eli. Eli looked confused about what to do. Clare was absolutely humiliated. He probably hates me now, she thought to herself. "Dad don't talk to him like that!" Clare screamed moving between her father and Eli. "Don't you talk to me in that manner young lady!" Her father bellowed. Suddenly, he hit her. Clare's father smacked her across the face so hard she fell to the ground, eyes watering with pain and humiliation. Her mother and Eli rushed to her side to see if she was okay. Mrs Edwards jumped to her feet and started grabbing anything close to her, flinging it at her husband. "How dare you touch her!?!?!" she screamed. Eli had helped Clare onto her back and had her head resting on his lap. "Are you okay Clare?" He asked, worry filling his face like water in a bucket. "No" Clare replied. "I'm so embarrased Eli, I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault, I should have known!" She began to cry and had to stop talking. "Clare, this isn't your fault. Not at all. It's okay, I'm not leaving you. I'm staying with you, no matter what anybody says." Clare held his hand to her lips and kissed it still crying. With his free hand, Eli wiped her tears away murmuring reassurances while her parents continued screaming in the background. Category:Blog posts